


He's Not My Boyfriend

by Witchersforge



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay Lore, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchersforge/pseuds/Witchersforge
Summary: A brief summary of the time between Lambert and Aiden first meeting to Lambert making a deal to bring Aiden back from the dead. Based on my RP Lore and Headcanons for Mxuntainlion on tumblr
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	He's Not My Boyfriend

It was hard to hide the anger the break up initially fueled into him. It’s not like he _loved_ him. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he mildly hated him. They didn’t go together, it was almost like no matter what they found ways to get under each other’s skin, and the sex turned less fun and the fights started to escalate that the inevitable happened.

Still, a breakup hurt, and he was being damn mopey about it.

The Cat had traveled from their little hiding spot to find himself opposite a wolf only a good week or two since his split with the Viper. The Wolf was something else. Angry. Territorial. Devastatingly handsome. Those scars were the first thing Aiden noticed as the Cat kicked in and he spotted the other Witcher struggling to lift the curse on a Ogre Aiden took the contract for a few days ago.

It was a few hours of drinking to split up the coin as they booked an Inn for the night. AIden had paid for two rooms, though an invitation to his own was extended to his new friend. 

To his surprise, he took it.

The sex was just what he wanted. A complacent, loud, whiny little man who knew his place and didn’t fight him. Someone open to his wants and desires while he felt himself opening up to the other’s.

It didn’t surprise Aiden he managed to sleep with Lambert the first night. He was expecting something less...needy. Angry, maybe, he wanted something to make him pretend Kazimir never happened and that he had something he could keep his focus on. Instead...

Lambert, on his back, Aiden peering down and gazing at him only to catch the Wolf’s eyes and see something he’d never seen before. Lambert and Kaz were hardly his first men. But this time...it clicked different. Felt...different. Every single time the two met up after that, it felt completely different. 

Something about him felt...perfect.

Everything about what Aiden expected from a man changed. Here, finally, he had someone who responded so loudly and so perfectly, who moaned at every little thing Aiden did to him, from fingering to kissing to calling him his favorite little nickname - Princess. Everything about how Lambert reacted to him and how he bent over at the mere sight of lace made Aiden wild. Part of it also had to do with the biting personality attached to all of that. Lambert didn’t take just anything, he made sure Aiden knew it was precisely what he wanted while giving Aiden his every desire, 

The first exploration was the lace. Aiden never thought he would ne interested in the sight of satin panties and stockings, but the mere thought of Lambert waiting for him face down and ass up wearing something frilly and expensive had become enough to drive the Cat absolutely wild. Seeing him there, legs spread, unafraid of himself and sure of himself that he was as seductive as could be made Aiden’s heartbeat hitch. The only problem came when Aiden couldn’t help himself from tearing them off with his teeth.

The rest came just as easily. 

They spent time understanding each other and their kinks. Aiden realized early on how perfect of a partner Lambert was. He realized this man would be the only man he’d ever want to sleep with, to hold, to kiss...all of it started to cumulate into the mere thought of Lambert himself to be enough to make his eyes dilatate and his heart sing.

No one had ever managed this feat before. But this...

This was love. Aiden Katinas, the Cougar of Dynn Marv, had fallen in love with the Wolf of Nowhere. And there was nothing more perfect than both of them. Nothing more illuminating of the word _love_. He kicked himself for it, talked himself out of it, and pretending that maybe he was looking in to deep, but the moment the words blurted out of his mouth in a frustrated, post sex haze, the only time it actually hit him was when the Wolf murmured his reply. Mutual. Perfect.

Lambert, he realized, was everything and more to him. Nothing it it harder than the moment he regained consciousness on a cold cot in Skellige, only to see that same face standing over him. No one else could have made that kind of sacrifice.

Aiden doubted anyone else ever would.


End file.
